


Easier Said Than Done

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka is not easy to kill





	Easier Said Than Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Prompt: she was no damsel in distress

"Kill the girl."

"Easier said than done," the 'girl' retorted before snapping the restraints with a precise and subtle flex of the Force as kinetic energy. 

The three Rodian bruisers were quick to aim and fire, but not quick enough. The Trandoshan boss brought his own blaster up, but again, the Togruta moved faster than he anticipated. Her forehead met his snout, the hard central stone of her headdress making him see stars.

In the dance of chaos that followed, all four wound up on the floor, unconscious for the Empire to find.

Ahsoka Tano walked free, satisfied by it.


End file.
